


A strange night & A fairytale

by Swagsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cinderella Elements, EXO Imagine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what tag to add, King Yixing, Love, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Prince Junmyeon, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagsnow/pseuds/Swagsnow
Summary: Junmyeon was curious about outside world. He wanted to explore more and more. And he loved to sneak out from his palace, because outside world was magnetic ... It was attracting him. And when he met someone ... A stranger ... He forgot the world... But then a mistake happened.





	A strange night & A fairytale

" Suho hyung, you shouldn't go there." His little brother prince Jongdae said, when he saw his brother sneaking out from the palace.

"Father will always be concern, that doesn't mean I can't have fun. Come one, Chen. Just one last time, my friend sent me invitation of that party. " Suho reasoned. "Whatever you like. But will remember there are still China can anytime attack on us. So will come back soon. " Chen yawned, laying down. "If he wanted to do that, he surely did it, many time before. God, we can't just live in that fear. " Suho said rolling his eyes.

Chen didn't reply anything, just waved his hand.

-

-

He was in totally different attire. Not like that heavy Clothes and Unnecessary jewellery and that forced smile. He was in comfortable clothes, a hoodey, pants and cap.

He was sure in these clothes no one gonna recognize that he's the Prince of Korea. Well, no one saw him, just some people in the palace.

They were always around, saving the future King. He didn't like it, never a bit. He wanted to taste the freedom.

But no one understands him a bit. He lied to his brother that his friend invited him, the truth was that his friend didn't even know about his sneaking out.

He just wanted to wander around and search something to entertain him.

This outside world always made him surprise and curious. In palace, he always was like a good, obedient, well-behaved, well-mannered prince. But, when he started to know about the outside world it made him so curious to make him sneak out from the palace and discover the various things.

And he became master in sneaking out.

-

-

He really didn't know how he reached there, what path he took to came there. But those lights and crowd of people walking towards this party like place, made him curious to went in and explore what's going in.

So he went in, of course there were guards, but he was good at sneaking in or out. So without being noticed he went in the place, luxurious place.

People were in fancy and expensive clothes. They were talking to each other, talking about expensive shits and news and something like that.

Suho walked in a room where some people were drinking, chatting and laughing loudly. He smiled and walked towards the counter where those drinks were serving.

He curiously looked at the crowd, he didn't know what he was searching for or what he wanted to see. He was just let his mind and eyes wandering for anything new, alluring or something that made him surprise and curious more.

He saw a man was staring at him. Eyes glued on his face, tongue licking the lips and a glass of wine in the hand.

That man was handsome indeed, Suho agreed with it, but staring made him feel goosebumps of fear to being recognized.

He looked away, and looked at the server who asked him 'what he wants in drink', he didn't know, he fucking didn't know, what should he say, when he startled by a voice, an unfamiliar but harmonies voice.

"A half glass of shaojiu, please, for him. "  it was that man, who was staring at him some seconds ago and now he was ordering for Suho.

"No, no. Thank you, but I don't drink. " Suho declined to the waiter, who was ready to turn on his heels, he stopped.

"It's okay, then, for me. " The stranger said to the waiter.

His voice was like lullaby to Suho, his ears were liking to hear the stranger more, but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Hello, I'm ... I'm Lay. " That stranger stretched his hand, after thinking a little. Suho nodded, hesitantly and shook his hand. "I'm Suho, hello. " Suho bowed down, a little.

He felt his cheeks heat up when that stranger didn't leave his hand. He was caressing them with his thumb, staring still.

He heard music coming out from somewhere, when he saw many couples were started to dance. A slow couple dance. It drew a smile on his face.

He heard a soft chuckle from his side, he snatched his hand away from the stranger, who stood up from his chair.

He felt like Lay's thought he was rude. He didn't wants to be rude, but when he look up he saw him smiling.

Dimples were making his face even more glorious and beautiful than he actual was looking.

Lay stretched his hand out again and asked, smiling, a reassuring smile. :

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Suho stared at him, wide eyes and mouth open, when he heard a small laugh.

He closed his mouth and nodded slowly. That made Lay smile even wider.

Lay lead him to the dance floor, and slowly put his hand around Suho's waist and told him to put his one on Lay's shoulder.

Suho did as was told.

His body shivered at first touch, but soon relaxed, when Lay made him comfortable, saying good words.

"You are beautiful. "

He snapped his head up to look at Lay, who said those words, who was fondly staring down on his face and smiling.

In all the time, Suho first time noticed the details of Lay's face, his body.

Lay's face was shining, like a true blessing, something reminded like people call heaven.

Lay's body was fitting perfectly with Suho's. He was holding Suho like he was some thing, so valuable and fragile, made by glass.

"Are you okay?" He snapped out from his thoughts by the heavenly voice. He blinked several times, before nodding, softly.

"You shouldn't hide that angelic voice, you sound so pure and good. " Lay complimented, smiling fondly.

Suho nodded. "I'm-m sorry. " He felt himself, being shy.

It was comfortable in Lay's embrace, but Suho could feel the tension, sexual tension he was feeling.

Then he felt Lay's hand made his way and placed under his chin and it lifted by the cold fingers.

His eyes met the perfect brown ones and he felt Lay leaning down and connected their lips. His cold lips.

He whimper when he felt those cold lips touched his warm and dry ones. Lay took Suho's bottom lip in between his both and nibbled and sucked softly.

It was first time, Someone kissed Suho, and the thing was, he let him, he let someone, stranger kiss him, and he's not feeling bad and regret, doing so. He was feeling on cloud nine.

He kissed back, of course he was nervous 'cause he never kissed anyone before, he never had a kiss, before.

But, the way Lay kissed him, he didn't felt like he was doing anything wrong, Lay was guided him and him kissing back was not so embarrassing.

Their lips were like made for each other. They were perfectly mold into each other. Suho shifted closer, closing the not-so-exit gap between their bodies. It felt so heaven and warm.

Suho moaned softly in Lay's mouth. He pulled away and looked around if anyone heard it, but, no one noticed anything, everyone was busy in their own thing.

He heard a chuckle and looked up at Lay, who was chuckling, fondly.

Embarrassed, he leaned in to put his head against Lay's chest. And Lay embraced him in his arms. No space between them.

Beating of his heart, felt lullaby' to Suho's ears. He was feeling himself drowning into sleep, when his watch beeped and he pulled away to shut it off.

Lay let him.

He looked at the time, it was the time he should be in the palace. He mumbled a 'bye' and started to guide himself to out through the crowd.

Lay, confused, grabbed his hand and asked:

"What happened? Where are you going?"

He turned around to see a sulky and confused Lay, but it was not the right time to talk and he couldn't reveal his true identity, still, Lay was just a stranger to him.

"I have to go, my family will be angry to me. Please, if you, truely, enjoyed the time with me, don't try to chase me. "

He let go away him, and Suho ran away from there, as fast as he could. But Lay felt something on his hand and he opened his fist to found the watch Suho was wearing.

It was the first and Last thing about Suho, now, Lay had.

He turned it around to find a name on it's back, he read it:

"Kim Junmyeon. "

-

-

When Suho opened his eyes, he saw his father was talking with his mother to inform him about something "important", standing in his room.

He woke up himself and get out from the bed and walked towards bathroom, When his parents: The King of Korea and The great Queen of Korea, stopped him and said:

" Come here, Suho. "

Suho walked over them, and bowed down: "Good morning, Eomma and appa."

They nodded and hugged him. "We have some good news for you. "

"For me? What it is, father?" He asked, pulling away.

"The king of China, is stopped the war on us. "

His father said, smiling.

' _Okay. That's a good news. What's in this related to me?'_

I nodded to let him continue -

"But, there's a condition. "

' _That's what I was waiting for, okay, that's related to me. God, why?'_

"What condition, father?"

His parents gave a look to each other, when his mother nodded his head to told him.

"He wants to marry you, and this is the only condition on, he's going to stop the war on us. "

His father said, in a simple serious tone.

' _What? What the hell?_ ' He wanted to curse so bad, but he couldn't. It was about his country, his own country.

They can make Jongdae the next King of Korea, in future. And he never had anything, he never had any love for the throne.

He never wanted the throne.

So, he'll be happy if Jongdae become the King. He had no problem with this.

But the real thing was, he still have the taste of Lay's lips on his, he still felt the warmth of him body, he still heard the sound of that lullaby of his voice.

The comfort of those perfect eyes. That heavenly comfort and feel.

He wasn't ready to marry anyone. He couldn't let anyone come near him and touch him the way Lay did.

But, the truth was, the reality was telling him that Lay will never come in his life again, he didn't even know where the fuck he lives. He will not come in his life again.

He never will have the taste again.

And that's the truth he knew.

He nodded.

"And be ready tomorrow he wants to meet you, to see you for the very first time. It will be for our country. Okay. " His mother said, hugging him for one last time and walking out from his room.

He felt like a broken piece, when he fell down on the floor and laid down on that cold floor.

He cried, he cried for a stranger that become like a half part of his, even though he just spent an hour or so, of a strange night. But he felt that comfort and warmth still.

He was just not ready to let go this feeling. But the reality was too cruel to his fairytale.

-

-

It was the time, when he was waiting for the King of China, Zhang Yixing. He was still not convinced by the idea to marrying him. But still, he made himself to do this for his country.

He was snapped out from his thoughts, when he heard a familiar chuckle.

He turned around to find Lay, who was in a suit, standing in front of him, Laughing softly.

"Lay? What the hell are you doing here? " Suho asked, not believing his eyes. ' _Is this a dream?'_ He thought.

"The same you are doing here, Prince Kim Junmyeon." Lay replied, smiling.

"Wha-, what? Are you T-the k-k-"

Lay cut him off between the sentence, by nodding.

"H-ow d-did you fin-nd me?" He asked, struggling with his words.

"You left your time to me, Prince. Time, that had your name on it. " Lay dragged out  the watch from his pocket, and show him that.

Suho's eyes widen and he snatched away his watch from him, looking at every detail. ' _Yes, it's his watch, about that he thought he lost it_ '

"How?"

"I asked some people I know, to search who is the Kim Junmyeon, then they told me that he's the son of our rival. So how could I attack a country, in that someone lives, whom I love so much, more than my own life. So tell me how could I be able to do that."

He chuckled softly, when Lay looked down, blushing.

He lifted his head up and leaned in and whisper :

"Thank you to your time, Prince, without that I don't know if I be able to find you. I felt love at first site with you. And will love you, until the end. Will you marry me?" Lay saw the pearl of tears forming in Suho's eyes.

Suho was smiling through the tears, tears of happiness.

He kissed Lay, with so much love and passion. Lay smiled kissing him back, with the same love, with the same affect, with the same emotions, but more powerful as that strange night.

And he's thankful of that strange night and that time that made his fairytale complete.

"I do." Suho replied, between the kiss, and lay pulled him close to deepening it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you so much. You all have a good day ahead. :)


End file.
